This invention relates to a method and system of isolating and analyzing a compound. More specifically, this invention relates to a laboratory method and system that can be used in order to isolate and analyze O-linked oligosaccharides from glycoproteins that uses non-reductive β-elimination (NBRE).
Cancer is a disease that affects millions of families and individuals every year. As a result scientists are in a continuous search for substances that are effective in promoting anti-cancer activity, whether the substances prevent the onset of cancer or alternatively slow down or stop the growth of cancer.
In this pursuit, glycoproteins and their associated saccharides have been a source of tremendous research. Many obstacles arise when isolating the saccharides from glycoproteins that in turn limits the understanding the saccharides' anti-cancer activities. Current methods require the use of reductive methods that are both costly and stifle the level of research as current methods and systems are not as sensitive or stable. Additionally, current methods and systems prevent some forms of analysis that are inhibited due to the reductive measures taken during the method. Therefore, a need in the art exists to address these deficiencies.
Therefore, a primary object of the invention is to provide a method and system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that uses fewer chemicals.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that uses non-reductive β-elimination.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that increases the sensitivity in analyzing oligosaccharides of glycoproteins.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that increases the stability in analyzing oligosaccharides of glycoproteins.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that facilitates the analysis of O-linked oligosaccharides.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that is low cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system that is easy to use.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification, drawings, and claims.